1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly to a floatable hand tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hand tool, such as a screwdriver or the like, comprises a shank, a tool tip mounted on a first end of the shank, and a handle mounted on a second end of the shank. The shank and the tool tip are made of metallic material so that the hand tool has a heavier weight. However, the hand tool is directly immersed in the water due to its heavier weight, so that the hand tool is easily lost when falling into the water, thereby causing inconvenience to a user when operating the hand tool in the water.